


Okay... Why?

by Storm_Nychta



Series: Crack Fic's [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Nychta/pseuds/Storm_Nychta
Summary: Jason isn't sure he want's to know.





	Okay... Why?

Jason blinked, what the fuck was he looking at? Percy was sitting on some type of mammal with a jug of ‘ _Nestle’s Coffee Mate French Vanilla Creamer_ ’ tucked under his arm.

“Percy?” He ventured, he was then face with crazed eyes “Jason! Come with me!” Jason blinked and backed away a few steps, “Where are you going?”

Percy raised a hand and pointed to the sky, “To JUPITER!”

Jason was unsure if he wanted to be amused or confused, “Pardon?”

Percy gave him a grin and tucked his heels into the side of the… llama? Yep that was definitely a llama. He then galloped of into the moonrise “ONWARDS MY TRUSTE STEED!”

Jason blinked, “I’m dreaming. Yeah I’m having a very weird very fucked up dream.” Jason shuddered, “I’m not going to be able to look at Percy for a week without seeing this.”

Jason continued walking on the idyllic glowing green path and then stopped as another llama mounted Percy appeared in front of him, “Okay… Why?”


End file.
